


Sextuple or Nothing

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Star Wars Rare Pairs: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Five times Carmen loses her clothes faster than Aphra and one time she doesn't.





	Sextuple or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Chelli Lona Aphra and Carmen Sandiego cross paths at the entrance to the Dagobah cave of evil. Aphra lured Carmen to the cave, having spread the word that itss coordinates contained substantial resources imperative to maintaining a nimble criminal enterprise, such as V.I.L.E., the one which Carmen was known to operate. 

“You again? We have to stop meeting like this.” Carmen teases.

“What, with me beating you to the buried treasure, again?” Aphra jabs back.

“The thing is, I don’t see any treasure. What is this place?” Carmen asks, hands on her hips, “It’s so wet,” she says gesturing to the swamplands surrounding the cave.

“It a cave, that can reveal your deepest fears, and _maybe_ you can conquer them.”

“Well isn’t that nice,” Carmen says, not hiding her annoyance, “but what does that have to do with the major score that’s supposed to be here?”

“Well…” Aphra delays the inevitable, “there isn’t one. Not exactly. I tricked you into coming, but if you are willing to settle a bet I have with Lord Vader, I’ll make it worth your while.” Aphra smiles at Carmen, and then adds, “In more ways than one.”

“You mean to tell me I traveled all the way to a swamp-filled planet to settle a bet? And there is no score?” Carmen’s face begins to match the red of her coat.

“Hey, before you blow a fuse, hear me out like I said, I promise to sweeten the pot.”

Carmen’s hands return to her hips. She’s replaced her signature red high heels with red boots, and one taps the cave floor. Her annoyance reverberates through the cave walls. 

“I’m waiting,” Carmen hasn’t softened, but that only makes her more desirable for Aphra.

“Well, since you’ve expanded your operations to intergalactic missions, we’ve been keeping an eye on your exploits. Some of your wet work is quite impressive. Anyway, I bet Lord Vader I could find out what was under that trench coat of yours,” Aphra raises her chin in Carmen’s direction.

“I hope you didn’t bet anything you can’t afford to lose,” Carmen scoffs.

Aphra shrugs, not wanting to give anything away. “What about you? You were pretty set on replenishing some supplies from this anticipated score, what about a little wager?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I bet you 100K credits I can get out of my clothes before you can get out of yours.” 

Carmen laughs, a deep guttural laugh, and she seemingly cannot stop laughing. She has to lean over to catch her breath. “You think you are going to—” Carmen can’t even finish her sentence before another laughing fit overtakes her.

Aphra is slightly amused. She always does better when people underestimate her. “It should be an easy bet for you to accept then.”

Carmen stops laughing long enough to say, “I accept.”

Before Aphra can set her mind to laying out the ground rules, she blinks and when her eyes settle on Carmen again she is standing in nothing but her boots and hat, clothes strung over her arm.

Aphra’s mouth hangs open. She eventually stammers out “Wait wha-how did you?”

Carmen’s wicked laugh returns, and she puts her hand out. “I think you owe me 100K credits.” Carmen whirls around and slips back into her coat. Aphra thinks it must be magic.

Aphra will not go down this easily, she would never live it down. “Double or nothing?” Aphra offers. 

“You’re on. I’ll even give you a head start.”

Aphra drops her leather jacket, revealing her arm tattoos. She looks at Carmen, who is still smiling. After she pulls her shirt over her head she is once again staring at a clothless Carmen. Pert, plum nipples on full breasts.

“Oh, come on!” Aphra exclaims, delighted by the view but annoyed at being defeated.

“For someone who devised this challenge, you didn’t really have a plan did you?” Carmen prods.

“Triple or nothing?” Aphra smiles seductively, taking a step closer to Carmen. 

Carmen twirls herself into her clothes, again, and says, “You can even leave your shirt off.” Aphra still has an undershirt on.

“I have my eye on you Carmen Sandiego,” Aphra says, taking another step, exaggerating the motion of her hips.

“Keep watching. Go on the count of three - one...two...three!”

Aphra leans down to unbuckle her weapon holster, which she casually tosses on her jacket. When she raises her head her line of sight is momentarily blocked as Carmen’s red hat lands perfectly on her head. When she looks ups, Carmen is once again staring back at her in nothing but her boots. Carmen's sculpted leg muscles are on full display; Aphra’s knees buckle slightly. 

“I’m keeping the hat,” she quips.

“We’ll see about that. Have you had enough of this charade?” Carmen asks.

“I’m not so easy. Quadruple or nothing?” Aphra moves once more, now mere steps away.

“You really want to go again? I can assure you getting closer to me won’t help. But I’m enjoying the view.” Carmen nods toward Aphra’s tattooed bicep. Carmen steps into her clothes again and looks at Aphra expectantly.

Aphra puts her hand on her hip. “Yes, again.”

Carmen bends toward Aphra and says quietly, “It’s your 400K. I’ll even wait until you're out of your pants.” Carmen teasingly taps the brim of her hat, which is now perfectly placed atop Aphra’s head, and then stands up straight again. 

Aphra moves to unbuckle her pants, this time not taking her eyes off Carmen. She slips off her boots and shimmies out of her pants, shoving her feet back into her boots. If Carmen isn't walking around this cave without shoes on, neither is she. 

"Underwear has never looked so good on someone," Carmen drawls. 

"I noticed you don't seem to wear any," Aphra says with a brow raised.  
"It makes things like this," Carmen slowly waves her open hand in front of her as if she was displaying something, "A lot easier." She twirls around and once again her clothes have found their way off her body and onto her arm.

"This is unbelievable." Aphra says moodily.

"Oh, believe it." Carmen reaches out and grabs Aphra's hand, guiding it over her hip bone, thigh, and down to cup her ass. Aphra lets out an appreciative moan. Carmen removes their hands and pulls Aphra's to her lips, placing a gentle kiss to it. "Now," she continues, dropping the hand and extending her own, "I think you owe me 400K credits."

'Call me crazy, but, quintuple or nothing?"

"Aphra. I can't in good conscience take any more of your money." Carmen stares at Aphra for a good ten seconds before she starts cackling, "Who am I kidding, I'll take your money all day long. Besides I'm looking forward to seeing what's under that tank top." Carmen drags her finger across the hem of Aphra's last major article of clothing, barely brushing the soft skin under her navel. Carmen pulls her hand away with a flourish.

With her other arm, Carmen flings her coat over her shoulder and does a half turn before spinning back into her clothes.

"Ready?"

Aphra takes a step toward Carmen, closing the gap between them, and whispers in her ear, "Go."

Carmen doesn't flinch. Aphra slowly removes her tank top, revealing her upper body inch by inch. She stops just before her breasts are revealed, while she can still look into Carmen's dark brown eyes. Aphra takes a deep breath, pushing out her chest, and yanks off her tank top in one swift tug. 

"Delightful," Carmen says excitedly, "let me join you." Before Aphra can protest Carmen has twirled out of her clothes, again.

Aphra straddles Carmen's leg. "Sextuple or nothing," she says with confidence. 

“You weren't joking about sweetening the pot were you?"

"I never joke about credits."

"I'm still confident I can lose my clothes before you lose your underwear, so I'll take that bet." Carmen steps back and swirls into her coat with a flourish. Before Carmen can settle her gaze on Aphra again, Aphra has grabbed Carmen's hands and handcuffed them behind her back. 

"I'd like to see you get out of your clothes now." Aphra crosses her arms over her chest, pleased with herself for finally finding a use for the handcuffs she keeps tucked into her boots.

"Looks like you'll have to help me," Carmen says, mischief in her eyes.

Without missing a beat, Aphra pulls undone the red belt tying Carmen's trench coat closed, whips it loose from her coat in one motion, and tosses it to the side. Carmen's coat falls open slightly. Aphra slides her hand down the left lapel of Carmen's jacket, fingering the button holes as she makes her way down, both admiring the craftsmanship and looking for the secret to Carmen's lightning quick stripping. Aphra tosses Carmen's hat on top of her pile of clothes.

Aphra pulls open Carmen's coat, revealing a skintight nude-colored bodysuit. Aphra runs her palm up Carmen's body, gently caressing her chest through the suit, stopping to feel Carmen's heart racing. Carmen presses her body toward Aphra, leans her head back, exposing the skin on her neck. Aphra takes the open invitation and settles her mouth on Carmen's throat, licking and sucking at first, then nipping lightly.

Carmen brings her head back toward Aphra, settling her mouth on Aphra's ear. She whispers, "You know, this could be a lot more fun if you release my hands."

Aphra pulls back to face Carmen. "I could do that, but…" Aphra steps away from Carmen and turns around so her backside is in Carmen's view. She shimmies in place a little, taunting Carmen, knowing she can't slap her ass or touch her. Turning around, Aphra says, "I'm not about to let you win our little game." Aphra removes her underwear slowly, sliding methodically down her legs. Aphra's arousal amps up as she watches Carmen watch her, struggling against her restraints, biting her lip when Aphra's dark curls are first revealed. She pulls her underwear over one boot, and then the other. Carmen sends a growl in her direction. Aphra tosses her underwear into Carmen's hat, in case there was any question she was keeping it.

"Well, look at that, I'm naked, and you're not. Looks like I win." 

"Aphra! If you weren't standing there nude, taunting me," Carmen turns slightly and shifts her cuffed hands around to one side reminding her of the situation, "I might have the energy to care about the credits you just cheated me out of, and the ability to do something about it."

"I told you I would sweeten the pot, I didn't tell you _how_. Am I not sweet enough for you?"

"Sweet is not the word I would use," Carmen answers.

"Salty?" Aphra lobs back.

"I'll let you know," Carmen runs her tongue over her lips. "Since it seems I won't be getting paid, how about you make me an equal participant?"

"I have a better idea," Aphra says, unhooking one of Carmen's hands and dispensing with her coat. She recuffs them in the front and puts Carmen's hands over her head, letting them rest on her shoulders.

Aphra puts her hands under Carmen's ass and lifts her up. "Whoa" Carmen says, wrapping her legs around her. She carries her over to the side of the cave and sets her down against the wall. Aphra reaches behind her own head and brings Carmen's hands in between them; she plants some kisses along her forearms, slowly raising them above Carmen's head. She presses their bodies close, into the wall. Carmen kisses Aphra, pushes back against Aphra's hand, testing her grip. Aphra instinctively tightens her hold. Their tongues wage a similar battle, fighting for dominance; despite Carmen's slight height advantage, Aphra has her pinned to the wall and sets the tempo. 

They break for air and Aphra asks, "So, how do I get you out of this bodysuit?"

"I'm not going to give away my secret, but feel free to rip it off."

Aphra takes to the challenge, using her teeth on the edge closest to Carmen's collarbone to start a tear in the fabric. "Keep your hands on the wall, and I'll keep my mouth on you." Aphra lays out the rules, removing her hand from Carmen's wrists to shred the bodysuit. She kneels and kisses down and back up Carmen's inner thighs. Carmen strokes the top of Aphra's head and she jerks up. "What did I say about your hands?"

"Okay, okay," Carmen says, her voice a frustrated, wound-up, whine. She puts her hands back against the wall. Aphra settles her mouth on Carmen's pulsing clit, hands stroking the outside of her thighs, up over her breasts. When she finds a taut nipple, a moan escapes Carmen's lips. Aphra pinches her nipple, pulling slightly as she rolls her tongue over Carmen's clit, sucking and licking harder as louder moans fall to her ears.

"Yes, Aphra, don't stop," Carmen pleads.

Aphra maintains a steady rhythm on Carmen's clit, applying enough pressure with her tongue she can hear Carmen's ass making repeated contact with the cave wall. She uses her hands to pinch and pull both of Carmen's nipples. Just when Aphra considers shifting her position, Carmen's breaths become ragged, and her moans cease. Aphra knows Carmen is on the edge, her legs shaking, ready for relief. "Come for me," Aphra commands, sliding her hands between Carmen and the wall, allowing her to squeeze Carmen's ass while providing her the resistance she needs for her tongue to bring Carmen over the edge.

"Fuck, yes. Aphra, so good." Carmen's voice has gone down an octave. Her orgasm shakes her into Aphra and she can't help bringing her hands down to Aphra's shoulder, holding herself up. Aphra gets to her feet, replacing her mouth with her hand, keeping Carmen warm, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"So," Aphra says, placing a kiss on Carmen's lips, "was that worth your while?"

Aphra holds Carmen's hands in her own. Carmen kisses her back harder. "Why don't you uncuff me and I'll show you how much I appreciated this diversion," Carmen says playfully.

Aphra resumes kissing her to shut her up. She’s still deciding how long she wants to leave Carmen handcuffed, and whether a couple more orgasms would get Carmen to reveal her secret. Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleraven) for the awesome beta work.


End file.
